1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to encoding and decoding a video.
2. Description of the Related Art
As hardware for reproducing and storing high resolution or high quality video content is being developed, there is an increasing need for a video codec for effectively encoding or decoding the high resolution or high quality video content. In a conventional video codec, a video is encoded according to a limited encoding method based on a macroblock having a predetermined size.
In the video codec, coded block pattern is used to represent whether transformation coefficients of a block are transmitted. Texture of the block relates to whether the block includes a transformation coefficient that is not 0. Thus, coded block pattern represents characteristic regarding texture of the block.